


Bloody but Unbowed

by janiejanine



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janiejanine/pseuds/janiejanine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanmix for Ashley Williams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody but Unbowed

     

**Bloody but Unbowed**

An Ashley Williams Minimix

([8tracks](http://8tracks.com/janiejanine/bloody-but-unbowed)) ([playmoss](https://playmoss.com/en/janiemcpants/playlist/bloody-but-unbowed))

**TRACK LIST**

01. **Bare Knuckle Girl**  / Shampoo

_She hooks with her left and she jabs with her right_  
_And she’s always off her head  
_ _And she really likes to mix it on a Saturday night_

02. **Extraordinary Machine**  / Fiona Apple

_I mean to prove I mean to move in my own way_  
_And say I’ve been getting along  
_ _For long before you came into the play_

03. **So Far from Your Weapon**  / The Dead Weather

_There’s a bullet in my pocket burning a hole_  
_You’re so far from your weapon  
_ _And the place you were born_

04. **Blindness**  / Metric

_I was the one with the world at my feet  
_ _Got us a battle, leave it up to me_

05. **Blank Maps**  / Cold Specks

_I hold my breath don’t like to move_  
_When the night comes who will you be_  
_Even the dead cannot be astoundingly alive  
_ _I am I am I am I am a goddamn believer_

06. **Courage**  / The Bats

_So take the book and tear it open_  
_At the page you read there_  
_You own this portion  
_ _Your own worst fears_

07. **Man of Action**  / Matthew Good Band

_Between the night and day_  
_And so few eyes left open  
_ _Your forgiveness ain’t a neighborhood that I’m looking to live in_

08. **Look Sharp!**  / Joe Jackson

_Tell me that this world is no place for the weak  
_ _Then you can look me in the eye and tell me if you see a trace of fear_


End file.
